Death by Dominatrix
by MyImmortalSadExchange
Summary: UPDATED November 30th! Hermione and Draco are detectives out to find a murderer of all of her past lovers who had broken her heart. R AND R!
1. Chapter 1

NAME: Death by Dominatrix  
  
AUTHOR: Stupid_Girl_of_Cold  
  
SUMMARY: Hermione Granger is a muggle detective for a detective agency in New York City, New York. She's smart, beautiful, and she is a hard ass. After Hogwarts, she had gone into the Navy and now she was the best detective in New York. When two unexpected people are murdered, she goes to London for the funeral, only to find that the murderer has gone over seas to New York, and was striking there, so she has to team up with London's best detective, Draco Malfoy, to find the murderer before they strike another person that is important to Hermione.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I wouldn't write a fan fiction if I owned anything.  
  
RAITING: R  
  
REASON: Sexual humor, sexual content, crude language, and violence.  
  
CHAPTER ONE.  
  
Hermione sat in her office, looking through many sheets of paper. She had just solved a big case about a suicide on top of the empire state building. The man had shot himself in both of his legs at the same time and then in his head on the way down. People had suspected his wife did it, but Hermione knew, out of magic, that he had killed himself and then toppled off the top of the large building. She wondered how he got there. There was no rope, or anything else he could have used to get up there. Hermione thought that he had appearated there. Of course, she worked with muggles so she couldn't say that.  
  
Hermione was tired. Overly tired. She had had nine cups of coffee, but it wouldn't allow her to stay up because she knew that something big was going to happen very soon. She rested her head on her desk and fell asleep. Not long after, an owl flew through the window and hit her in the head. She gave a small frightened scream and she feel stupidly out of her seat. She stood up abruptly and she looked at the letter that the owl had in its beak and she reached for it slowly. The color of the envelope was black and Hermione knew what that meant. Death. She grabbed it hesitantly from the bird and looked at the cover. Hermione gave a small startled scream.  
  
"Oh no. Please no." she said to herself. The person who had written her was Mrs. Molly Weasley. That could only mean two things. Either one of the members of the Weasley family died, or Harry. Hermione didn't want to open the letter, but she had to. She opened it and read the invitation for the funeral out loud.  
  
Dear Hermione Granger,  
  
I, Molly Marie Weasley, have invited you to the funeral of Fred and Gorge Weasley. The ceremony will be held on Sunday November the 6th. We would be so happy if you came.  
  
-Molly  
  
Hermione stared at the short letter and put her hand over her mouth. The twins were dead. How? Why? They were like the other brothers she never had. Along with Harry and Ron. They always made her laugh, and they cheered her up when she was down.  
  
"Damn it." Hermione said. She sat down at her desk and looked at the owl that was perched lazily on her pen cup. "Give me one minute." She told the bird. She reached into her desk drawer and pulled out a piece of paper. She grabbed a pen from the pen cup, which startled the gray bird slightly, and she wrote her response.  
  
Dear Molly,  
  
My greatest apologies towards you and your family, which is so close to me. I will be at the Burrow on Saturday morning. Please, tell Harry and Ron that I am coming. I would like them to know that I ill arrive so they can come and pick me up.  
  
-Hermione  
  
Hermione rolled the parchment and tied it with a piece of red string that she had on her desk for owl letters. She gave it to the bird and she grabbed her jacket. She put it on and walked out of the building and into her black 68' corvette. She pushed the gas and sped down the street and toward the other side of New York.  
  
Hermione was New York's best. She wasn't going to ask Molly what had happened to the twins, so she decided she would ask Arthur, or Harry. If it were murder, she would find the son of a bitch who did it. If it were an accident, she would just mourn over the two older men that she had known for half of her life. If she could help it, she would lock the person behind bars, and torture them brutally.  
  
Hermione pulled up in front of a large, bright, hotel. She gave her keys to the valley and she walked past the man at the front desk.  
  
"Hello Miss Granger." Said the man.  
  
"Hello Rufus. How have you been?" she asked, turning.  
  
"Good, ma'am. How have you been?" he asked her politely. Hermione smiled.  
  
"Not too good. Two of my friends died today." Hermione confessed.  
  
"I am very sorry." Rufus said in sympathy.  
  
"Thank you for your sympathy Rufus, and good evening." Hermione nodded her head and turned on her heal, walking toward the elevator. She hopped in, pushed a button to the thirteenth floor, and stood up against the wall of the small cubicle. When the elevator opened, she stepped out and walked toward her room. She pulled out her keys and opened the door.  
  
She immediately started to take off her clothes and she walked into the bathroom. She threw her undergarments to the floor and stepped into the shower. She turned it on and took a long hot shower, her thoughts still going through her head.  
  
'How could they die?'  
  
'Who could have been so cruel?'  
  
'I am going to kill the fucker who did this to them.'  
  
She kept thinking about how she would kill the person, but knew that it would be in vain. She sighed and washed her hair. She was 25 years old and she wanted to act like a child. She wanted to cry, scream, throw a temper tantrum, but she decided against the notion and leaned against the wall that the shower was next to. Six damn years in the Navy, two years as a detective. She didn't know how long she could stand it, but she liked it. It gave her a reason to get up in the morning, and whenever she had to.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I did it because Fred had been so mean. He said he loved me. He said he would hold me until he died. But he left, got married, had two children. He wasn't alive any more. I was glad. And to add to my blissful glee, I had killed the person closest to him. His equal, his match, his reflection, his brother. His twin. For the longest time I wanted to do it, and, finally, I did it. I killed them. Brutally. I remember as if it were yesterday. Actually, it was yesterday.  
  
I sat in my car. It was storming, windy, dark, and there was no one on that lonely muggle street. I looked to my side. There it was. My pride, my joy. The sleekness of the handgun was enough to drive me insane. I picked it up off the passenger seat and slipped it into my robe pocket. My hooded robe was enough to cover my face in shadow, everything but my beautiful pink lips. I got out of the car and closed and locked the door to my black car.  
  
You see. I wasn't going to use the gun. I was only going to use it to manipulate them, to get them to follow me to the place I wanted them to go. At the time, I didn't think them, instead, I thought him, of course. Fred was the only one on my mind. He was so sweet, adorable, caring, perfidious, all at the same time. The bastard betrayed me and I was going to let him feel the pain that I had to go through. It felt like I had been ran over by a train carrying thousands of pounds of black coal. Not that the color mattered.  
  
I walked into the leaky cauldron and I sat at the bar. I let down my hood and I smiled at the bar tender.  
  
"It's raining like crazy outside." I told him, covering my real reason of being in there.  
  
"I bet. What would you like?" he asked. I thought for a second, and then I picked.  
  
"A bloody mary." I said, putting light emphasis on 'bloody'. He nodded his head and started to make the sinful American drink. When he was done, he put a celery stalk in it and handed it over to me.  
  
"Here you are. Tell me if you need anything else." He said politely.  
  
"I will. Oh. Can you instruct me to Weasley Wizard Wheezes?" I asked politely. He smiled at me and I smiled sweetly back.  
  
"Sure little lady. Once you open the wall, go down to Gringots and turn to your left. It should be right there in bright colors." He informed her.  
  
"Thank you." She said. She took her drink slowly, watching people come and go. After twenty minutes, I had finished my drink and I stood. I paid the bartender a galleon and I left. I walked toward the Gringots bank and I smirked evilly. I was overwhelmed with heartless joy. I walked toward the door and I replaced my hood and opened the door. Nobody was in the front, behind the desk, or in front of the store. It was quiet and practically abandoned. No body was in Diagon Ally's streets, allies, and lanes. It was almost absurd and freaky. It sent electric shocks up my back, but I ignored them. Hardly.  
  
I walked briskly around the store, looking at all of the different pranks. Fred had wasted his brilliant mind on toys for stupid, retarded children who had nothing better to do than laugh at other people after they had eaten Canary Creams, Ton Tongue Toffee, and Wild Willy Wets. Many absurd and flamboyant joke treats, for absurd and stupid little children.  
  
"Can I help you?" came the voice of my recent lover. I turned quickly and smirked at him.  
  
"Fred. Love." I said happily.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked. I pulled out my gun and shot all of the wizard security cameras and motion detectors. "Get out of my store!" he yelled.  
  
"I don't think so Freddie. I am here to get you back for what you did to me." I yelled at him. I put down my hood and he gasped.  
  
"You?" he said.  
  
"Yes me. Do not say my name because most likely, you don't remember it." I said, venom dripping from every word like a leaky faucet in a public bathroom.  
  
"I do remember." He said. I looked at his face and my face softened. He was as handsome as ever and I couldn't help but take another step toward him. Abruptly I turned and shot Gorge's wand from his hand. I could tell that Fred was looking Gorge's way and I decided I didn't want to die, so I took my machete from my bra and I put it up to Fred's neck.  
  
"I'm glad you remember, Fred. Now, if any of you move, I will kill you both. I flicked my wrist that was connected to the hand that held the machete and it turned into my wand. "Petrificus Totalus." I said. Fred's arms snapped to his sides, and his legs snapped together. He fell to the ground and I turned to Gorge and did the same thing. I pulled my temporary vanishing potion from my pocket and I poured it on both of my victims. 'Victims' was such a cruel and awesomely cool word. I liked the sound of it. Victim. Victim. Victim . . ..  
  
"I hope you two have a good time being invisible." I said to them. I levitated them right before they fully disappeared and I walked skillfully out of Diagon Ally, out of the Leaky Cauldron and towards my car. I opened the back door and switched my wand in my hands. I levitated them into my car and I closed the door. I got into the front seat and turned around in it. They had come back into color so now I could see them. I undid their heads from the curse and Fred looked at me.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" he asked me. I glared at him and I let a tear fall from my eye. Not any normal tear, but one of blood. The blood tear startled him and when I noticed this, I started to explain.  
  
"I wanted to hurt you, like you hurt me. I love you Fred, but look what you did. You left me all alone, when I still loved you. Tell me you love me." I told him. He didn't say anything. "Please?" I asked.  
  
"No." he said.  
  
"Fine. I will go through with my plan. But, I got something extra with my plan. Your very own innocent, loving, caring, red headed twin brother. Oh how things turn out." I said delightfully. I turned back around and I turned on the car. I drove toward the British Tracks, the train station in London, and I whistled the whole way there.  
  
"What is your plan?" Fred asked me as we neared the station. The twins couldn't see the station since they were in a body bind. I slowed the roll of the car and I just drifted along the rode slowly, dramatically.  
  
"To kill you both." I put evil emphasis on the words 'kill' and 'both'. I love to put emphasis on words in a sentence like that; it puts drama into the story. Yes, when I get caught, if I get caught, I will write my memoirs in Azkaban. Yup. It'll be a big seller when I kill other people. Until I get to the final person on my list, after I kill him, my book will sell for millions of galleons and I will be able to buy whatever I want when I get out of the hellhole. Oh yeah. With those thoughts in mind, I pulled into the station parking lot and I smiled at the lights that shined 'London Train Station' in red letters. I sighed and got out of the car.  
  
I opened the back door and looked at my victims. Fear was on Gorge's face, but hatred was on Fred's. He hates me. He hates ME!! How dare he! Oh. I'll show him. I pulled out my wand and put their heads in a bind. I put more invisible potion on them and I levitated them down the empty railroads for two miles. They had come back into view and they were looking at me, wondering what I was doing. Yes, I could tell what they were thinking because I could read people. Their faces, their thoughts. I set them down next to the tracks and pulled out two pairs of handcuffs. I then set them horizontally on the train tracks and took their hands out of the bind. I cuffed them to the train tracks and I undid the bind. They looked around and up at me. Gorge was still afraid, and now Fred looked utterly petrified. Oh, how fun.  
  
"Well, Fred, Gorge. I'll tell your wives hello for you." I said slily.  
  
"Please, do not hurt them." They plead in unison.  
  
"I wasn't planning on it. You were the one who hurt me. Not them." I told the. I had told them the truth. I didn't care about the kids and wives. Only about the man who had hurt me and drove me over the edge in the car of INSANITY! And about all the other men who did the same thing to me, I would get them for it. Oh. I swore it on everything holy.  
  
I then saw lights off of some near bye trees. Perfect. The train was coming and I started to walk away, ignoring the yells coming from my victims. There's that word again. Victims, victim, victims, and all that rot. I won't go into it again. Promise. As the train passed behind me, I heard a sickening crunch of bones. Ah yes: the sound of death. Victim! Victims! I turned around as I heard the crushing stopped and saw the two bodies laying on the tracks, indentions in their wrists and legs, and other places on their bodies.  
  
"That was cooler than I thought." I said to myself. I left the train station and I got the first flight out of the country. My next stop: America.  
  
SO!?!?!? Did you like it?! I liked it. I especially like the killer and her point of view. I thought that was utterly cynical and insane. Oh yeah. So, are you going to review or what? This was almost 3,000 words, and almost 7 pages. I liked it so much. Review! Review!! Little blue button at the bottom of the screen, right down there. Yeah! I'm such a spazz. 


	2. Chapter 2

NAME: Death by Dominatrix  
  
AUTHOR: Stupid_Girl_of_Cold  
  
SUMMARY: Hermione Granger is a muggle detective for a detective agency in New York City, New York. She's smart, beautiful, and she is a hard ass. After Hogwarts, she had gone into the Navy and now she was the best detective in New York. When two unexpected people are murdered, she goes to London for the funeral, only to find that the murderer has gone over seas to New York, and was striking there, so she has to team up with London's best detective, Draco Malfoy, to find the murderer before they strike another person that is important to Hermione.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I wouldn't write a fan fiction if I owned anything.  
  
RAITING: R  
  
REASON: Sexual humor, sexual content, crude language, and violence.  
  
AN: I know I've been horrible about updating this story, but I'm finished now so enjoy it.  
  
Note: In this chapter, Hermione goes to London, goes to the funeral, and sees Draco for the first time since they graduated.  
  
CHAPTER TWO.  
  
Hermione took a taxi to the airport and she hopped out, her suitcase in her right hand. She sighed and took out her passport and ticket. She walked in, went through all of the security and all the questions, and then she mounted the plane. She sat in the first seat in first class and looked at the movie that was playing on the big screen.  
  
"Son in Law." Hermione said to herself. She had no problem with it. Polly Shore was a comical genius. Hermione sat back in her seat and looked out the large window. Clouds were beautiful that time of year and the cool nip of the wind made them float like lily pads in a spring rain pond. Just drifting about lazily, not caring about anything or anyone. But they were inanimate objects so of course they wouldn't and/or didn't. Hermione always wanted to live on a cloud, but then she suspected that's why a bunch of people did marijuana.  
  
Hermione sighed and looked behind her. A nice looking stewardess was walking toward her, smiling like Barbie on speed. She got the man behind Hermione a martini and then walked briskly over to Hermione and asked her what she wanted.  
  
"Bloody Mary." Hermione told her.  
  
"OK. Wait just one moment." The stewardess said and walked away. Hermione looked out her window again and saw something fly above the plain.  
  
"An owl." Hermione said in a whisper.  
  
"Here you are miss." Said the stewardess suddenly. Hermione turned quickly and the stewardess gave her a surprised look. "Are you alright?" she asked politely.  
  
"Yes, Sorry. Thank you," Hermione looked at her nametag," Ronda." She gave Hermione the drink, smiled and then left Hermione's side. "Calm down Hermione." Hermione whispered to herself before she took a drink of the glass. She set it in the cup rest and put her head back. Going back to Britain would mean a time change. Morning in America, night in Britain.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione woke up by the sound over the intercom.  
  
"We will be arriving at our destination in thirty minutes." The pilot said. Hermione side glanced out her window and saw that it was early morning. Damn the time change thing. It was going to tear her UP!  
  
The plane finally landed at the airport and Hermione quickly got off. She hated flying, whether it be muggle or wizard, she hated flying. She looked out of the huge windows that showed the airplanes in their landed and or grounded state but had to tear her eyes away from them when a woman bumped into her.  
  
"Sorry." She said quickly and ran off. Hermione checked her pockets. Everything was there. Thank god.  
  
Hermione walked slowly out of the building and through security and she whistled for a cab. Instead of a cab, a red Ford Anglia pulled up in front of her. In the front seat, there sat Harry and Ron. Ron was driving of course. Hermione got a huge grin on her face as Harry rolled down his window. Harry and Ron looked at her with smiles and all Hermione could do was stare at them.  
  
Something happened to her two concubines of mischief while she was gone. They matured. A lot.  
  
"Harry! Ron!" Hermione put her front half through the window and hugged Harry around the neck. That was probably the first act of immaturity that she had done in a year or so. But, she had a mystery to solve, so she wouldn't be immiture for long. She hopped into the back seat and hugged Ron from behind.  
  
"Nice to see you too, Hermione." Harry said.  
  
"How are you guys?" Hermione asked in a sympathetic tone of voice. She was really appointing this question to Ron. He did just lose two of his older brothers. Hermione didn't want to see Molly Weasley just in fear of crying with her. Knowing Molly, she had been crying ever since she found out. Hermione didn't know if she could take such emotional pressure.  
  
"I'm OK." Harry said.  
  
"I'm OK I guess." Ron's tone was mirthless, and it made Harry and Hermione sit back and be quiet for an hour or so.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I sat on the plane and looked around. I looked like any normal muggle, wearing flared jeans with my initials sewed into the back pockets of my Silver jeans. PP. (AN: * hint * * hint *) 'PP' were stupid initials. Stupid. STUPID! Everyone seemed to make fun of me for them in our adolescence because pee pee was funny! No, it wasn't. Everyone was stupid when I was a child. Finding everything perverted, vile, or just completely crass.  
  
I wore a Black shirt with the words 'I'm Every Woman' on it. That I was. I am every woman. I'm making all the men that hurt me pay, just like every other woman should. Since every other female was too prissy to get blood on her prissy clothes I had to do it. I had to do it all.  
  
I got off the plane not long after and I walked through the airport. I walked out without any hitches and called for a taxi. America didn't seem so bad. New York was cool. But that wasn't the reason I was there. My next victim was there. I can't wait until I see him.  
  
Before I got on the plain a day ago, I sent a letter to an old friend of mine. Hermione Granger. I knew that she wasn't in the U.S. anymore, because she had flown all the way back to Britain for the funeral of Fred and George, so the owl would have some time to fly.  
  
Hermione was too smart for her own god damn good so she would be after me very soon. I'll have to keep moving quickly, or I'll be caught.  
  
Hope you liked this chapter. It's short yes, but the next chapter won't be much longer. The chapter after that will be the long one. Hope you like it! Peace-  
  
Scarlet 


	3. Chapter 3

NAME: Death by Dominatrix  
  
AUTHOR: Stupid_Girl_of_Cold  
  
SUMMARY: Hermione Granger is a muggle detective for a detective agency in New York City, New York. She's smart, beautiful, and she is a hard ass. After Hogwarts, she had gone into the Navy and now she was the best detective in New York. When two unexpected people are murdered, she goes to London for the funeral, only to find that the murderer has gone over seas to New York, and was striking there, so she has to team up with London's best detective, Draco Malfoy, to find the murderer before they strike another person that is important to Hermione.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I wouldn't write a fan fiction if I owned anything.  
  
RAITING: R  
  
REASON: Sexual humor, sexual content, crude language, and violence.  
  
AN: Oh holy FUCK!!! I have been so horrible!! I have not updated for weeks and I am totally beating myself up for it. I love this story to bits and pieces but I have writers block. But now I have an inspiration and I will now write. Here is the new chapter.  
  
CHAPTER 3.  
  
"Hi Hermione." Ginny said when Hermione opened the door. The sight before her surprised her when she looked at her best friend. Ginny had died her hair pitch-black. Her beautiful red hair was now so black that in the light, it looked blue in some places. Her lips were coated in black lipstick and she had dark make up around her eyes that made her look demonic and evil. She had on a long black dress that reached the floor and had thumbholes at the end of the sleeves.  
  
"Ginny? Your hair?" Hermione said. Ginny looked away and a tear slipped down her cheek. Hermione hugged her and Ginny and hugged her back. Hermione knew it had something to do with the passing of her brothers. Death could, and would do this to most people. Feeling lost and alone.  
  
"I'm so glad you came, Hermione." Ginny said, crying some more. Her eyeliner was not waterproof so it was running with her tears along with her mascara.  
  
"I had to. They were like my brothers, too." Hermione told her. Ginny nodded and walked out the front door. Hermione sighed and turn to see Ron and Harry looking after Ginny. Harry ran after her and Hermione smiled. Hermione remembered when Harry and Ginny had gotten married. She was still in the service when she got the owl. She was on the vessel 'Lady Lawrence' doing her nightly security rounds when the owl flew her way, alarming some of her shipmates. Which were all men. The owl had landed on her shoulder and Hermione acted as if it were nothing, while the others looked at her as if she were magic. Which she was. But, of course, they didn't know. The envelope had been the purest white with a white ribbon holding it closed. Hermione's eyes had lit up when she read it was from Harry and Ginny.  
  
"She's been like that for a while now. Ever since the moment she found out, she left and didn't come back for hours, and when she did, we barely recognized her." Ron explained.  
  
"I liked her red hair better." Hermione admitted.  
  
"We all did. But, she's 24 now. She can do what she wants." Ron said. Hermione smiled at him and he brought her into a hug. She hugged him back and when they pulled away, he kissed her on the cheek and left the room. Hermione sighed. Sweet Ron, always there to let her know he cared. She walked into the kitchen and sat at the table, watching Molly Wesley look out the window at her daughter and son in law.  
  
"It seemed just yesterday they were 11 and 12." She said absently to Hermione. Hermione nodded and smiled. Molly turned toward her and Hermione got up to hug her. Molly was like a second mother to Hermione. She was so sweet, and nice. Like Ron. But that's all he could ever be. A friend. A brother.  
  
"I'm so sorry." Hermione said through silent tears. Molly pulled back and whipped away her tears.  
  
"I miss them so." Molly said to Hermione.  
  
"I miss them too." Hermione admitted.  
  
"They were such good boys. How could anybody kill them the way they had?" Molly asked and turned away, going to the sink to wash dishes. Hermione glared and her brain started to turn. They were killed. But how? I have to find out.  
  
"They were murdered?" Hermione asked. She didn't want to upset Molly too much, so she wasn't going to ask how.  
  
"You didn't know?" Hermione nodded a 'no'. "They were tied to the train tracks and ran over my a train." Molly burst into sobs and Hermione walked swiftly over to her, bringing her into another hug. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately.  
  
"I didn't mean to pry." Hermione said sincerely.  
  
"I know dear. But you had to know." Molly said.  
  
"I'll find the killer, Molly. I promise." Hermione said. Molly looked up at her and smiled a grave smile.  
  
"You do not need to dear." Molly said.  
  
"I insist." Hermione said. "I will find the evil person who did this to them. I promise." Hermione said finally. Molly knew not to try and stop Hermione from doing something that she set her mind to. She was too stubborn.  
  
"Thank you." Molly said. She turned back to the dishes and Hermione turned away and went back into the living room to find Bill and Charley sitting on the couch.  
  
"Hello 'Mione." Bill said. Hermione smiled at him and sat down next to him.  
  
"Hello Bill, Charley." Hermione greeted.  
  
"Hello." Charley answered.  
  
"How have you two been?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I've been good, up until the news." Bill said. Hermione nodded and sighed.  
  
"And what about you Charley?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I'm engaged. Her name is Precious de Pier. I met her in France when that dragon got lose there a few months back." He said. Hermione smiled.  
  
"A witch?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes. She went to Durmstrang." He said. Hermione nodded.  
  
"How old is she?" she asked.  
  
"27." He said.  
  
Hermione smiled. "She likes dragons then?" she asked. He nodded. "That's good." She said. He nodded, smiling.  
  
"I love her. She's everything a man could want." He said. Hermione smiled and patted him on the shoulder.  
  
"How are the twins holding up?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh. Freda and Georgia?" Bill asked. Hermione nodded.  
  
"They're not doing too good. Georgia won't come out of her room and Freda won't talk to anyone, but she still goes to man the shop in Diagon Alley." Charley said. Freda and Georgia were the Wanesley twins that had gone to an American wizarding school and had met Fred and George when they had visited Diagon Alley. They were just like the twins, only they had jet-black hair and color changing eyes. Fred had married Freda and George had married Georgia. They were so happy together and had had children almost right away. Both women had twins. Freda's girl had red hair and their son had black hair, while it was visa versa with Georgia's son and daughter. It was almost confusing if you thought about it hard enough.  
  
"Albany and Alabaster aren't having too good with the news and Timmy and Tommy are just like Georgia. They aren't leaving their rooms either. It's sad to see your nieces and nephews just so glum all of the time. Albany got her hair died black, so now Albany and Tommy look almost the exact same." Bill explained.  
  
"Poor kids. Albany is only 10. Did her mother care that she died her hair?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No. I don't think she even noticed yet." Charley said. Hermione only nodded again.  
  
"How have you been?" Bill asked Hermione, which startled her.  
  
"I'm uh, going to find out who killed your brothers. So, I'm in a state of mind that helps me collect clues faster than normal people." Hermione told them.  
  
"You are?" Bill's eyes lit up. Hermione never let a case go until she found the person who had done the crime, and she always found the right person.  
  
"Yes." Hermione said reassuringly.  
  
"Thank God." Charley said.  
  
"Why are you thanking God?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Malfoy was going to take the case." Bill said. Hermione gasped. 'He got a muggle occupation? Must have happened when his father died in Azkaban.' Hermione thought.  
  
"Malfoy?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yup. He was going to take the case, until we told Dumbledore that you were coming. He's asked you to go to the ministry tonight and talk to him." Bill said, reaching into his pocket and giving her a small envelope. "Don't worry, I ddin't read it. Dumbledore just told me what it was about." He said. Hermione nodded and took it from him. She read it to herself and sighed.  
  
"I should go. I'll be back in no time. Just tell them where I went." Hermione said before aparating out of the burrow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
So yeah. I was in New York City, New York. The city was breathtaking, with all the lights and the bustling muggles. Stupid muggles. All of them were worthless and they meant nothing to me . . . except for one. His name was Dean Thomas. He was like a younger version of Sean Patrick Thomas. Same last name and everything, huh. . ?  
  
Anyway. My dear Dean had become an actor. You could see him along side Sean William Scott, Will Smith, Martin Lawrence, and Aaliyah. Before she died. I whistled for a cab and when it pulled up in front of me, I asked the driver where the Hotel Hogan was and he gave me the instructions, while driving me there.  
  
What is with this automobile anyway? Why couldn't everyone be magical so they didn't have air pollution and acid rain that killed my garden full of purple lilies . . . ? Like I cared anyway. As long as a few people were killed during acid rain showers, it didn't matter to me. This put me back on track to Dean. Sweet Dean. Loving Dean. Ass hole Dean. I was too blind to see he was sleeping with all the rest of the female population. Everybody but Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley. Well, Ginny Potter now.  
  
Not long after, I came to the cruel realization that I didn't work well with men, but my heart had always told me otherwise. After one man would hurt me, another would come into my life and then he would leave me crying and hurt in my room. Why were men such worthless trash? I mean, all they did was hurt me and leave me bleeding all alone.  
  
Anyway, when he pulled up to the hotel, and I paid him after getting out of the car, I looked down the rod a little bit and saw "Edmond Theater". Dean always liked the theater. I had taken him there for his 17th birthday.  
  
On Dean's free time, he would do a play. The play he was going to star in was called "Cinderella". But only hell knows what THAT was about . . .. Anyway. I checked myself into the hotel, and settled down for a few hours, eagerly anticipating the play.  
  
There! Happy?! Good . . .. 


	4. Chapter 4

NAME: Death by Dominatrix  
  
AUTHOR: Stupid_Girl_of_Cold  
  
SUMMARY: Hermione Granger is a muggle detective for a detective agency in New York City, New York. She's smart, beautiful, and she is a hard ass. After Hogwarts, she had gone into the Navy and now she was the best detective in New York. When two unexpected people are murdered, she goes to London for the funeral, only to find that the murderer has gone over seas to New York, and was striking there, so she has to team up with London's best detective, Draco Malfoy, to find the murderer before they strike another person that is important to Hermione.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I wouldn't write a fan fiction if I owned anything.  
  
RAITING: R  
  
REASON: Sexual humor, sexual content, crude language, and violence.  
  
OK All! I am so sorry for the like, week delay. Anyway. I noticed that not many people noticed Charlie's fiancée's name . . .. No? Just a thought . . .. Anyway. I'm glad you all liked it.  
  
GUESS WHAT?! Draco's very own segment is in this chapter. The first of many, thank god. Anyway. I hope you like it.  
  
Chapter Summary 1 1/2: Hermione reveals a dark secret on her way to Dumbldore's office. What is it, and why is Draco all of a sudden guilty? Hermione and Draco have to pose as a couple in Miami, and they get the letter from the killer!  
  
CHAPTER 4.  
  
Hermione popped into Hogsmeade, not too far from the gates of Hogwarts, and looked around. She hadn't seen Dumbledore for so long. She had to get him a present. Probably some lemon drops, or a bottle of Grande Marnier. (AN/: For those of you who don't know, that's an alcoholic drink.)  
  
Hermione walked into The Three Broomsticks and walked up to the counter. She was of legal age, thank god; or else she wouldn't have been able to get her old professor anything that had alcohol.  
  
"Hermione Granger? Is that you?" asked a semi-familiar voice. Hermione looked behind her and saw Madam Rosemerta walking up to her, a pitcher of butterbeer in one hand. She was as flashy as ever with her rose red sparkling high heals and rose red shirt with a sparkling red pencil skirt and long rose red acrylic nails. Her long black hair was in a high ponytail, and, the ponytail was sparkling rose red that matched everything she was wearing. She was as beautiful as ever. She hadn't changed a bit since Hermione had left all those years ago.  
  
"Madam Rosemerta!" Hermione opened her arms and the two women embraced.  
  
"How have you been?" she asked Hermione.  
  
"Oh um. I've been good, but I recently found out that my two friends died." Hermione told her. Rosemerta looked rather solem after that.  
  
"Ah yes. Fred and George. Georgia's been having a heck of a time with the shop I heard." Rosemerta said.  
  
"I heard the same thing. But, I know Georgia. She can hold it up. She's strong." Hermione told Madam Rose.  
  
"That's good." Rosemerta paused. "What can I do you for?" she asked.  
  
"Um. A 70 ounce bottle of Grand Marnier." Hermione told her. Rosemerta raised her eyebrows a Hermione.  
  
"You aren't going to drink your heart away are you?" Rosemerta asked.  
  
"Oh! No. It's for Dumbledore. I haven't seen him in so long, I thought I'd get him something." Hermione explained.  
  
"Oh. OK. But that's a large bottle." Madam Rosemerta said.  
  
"I know. But it will last quite a while." Hermione explained.  
  
"True." Rosemerta agreed. She grabbed the large bottle form the shelf behind her and handed it to Hermione. Hermione paid the 20 galleons for it and walked out of the shop with a friendly good-bye.  
  
"Cab!" Hermione yelled as a dark violet headless carriage drove past. It stopped and Hermione hopped into the back.  
  
"Where can I take you this fine day, ma'am?" the man asked.  
  
"Hogwarts please." Hermione told him. He nodded and started to drive toward the large castle.  
  
When they reached it, Hermione paid the driver the tow and walked up and into the old school. Everything was quiet, and, surprisingly, it was warm in the old castle. School hadn't started yet, but Hermione guessed that they kept the castle warm, even during the summer. Hermione walked up the many flights of stairs and down the many corridors. Through the secret passageways, and jumped across the gaps between platforms. When she reached the statue of the eagle, she took the note from her pocket and read it, the Grande Marnier in the other hand.  
  
"Um . . . daisy dukes." Hermione said. The statue moved aside and Hermione stepped onto the steps and started to ride the escalator to the top. When she reached it, she saw a light at the bottom of the door. There were soft male voices floating through it and Hermione sighed. Malfoy was already there. She wasn't keen on seeing him. Actually. She didn't want to see him at all. The last word he ever said to her was 'mudblood.'  
  
It was graduation and Hermione had graduated valedictorian, right in front of him. He was rather pissed off, per say. His dad had practically died since he gotten second place behind 'mudblood'.  
  
(Flash Back)  
  
Hermione had been walking up to Gryffindor tower to say her last goodbyes to the Fat Lady, when all of a sudden; she was pushed roughly into an empty classroom and pushed up against a wall. A hand was clasped over her mouth and a rock solid body was pushed against hers.  
  
"Why did YOU have to get valedictorian?" came Malfoy's agitated voice. He was such an ass hole. Why did he have to pick on her because she was smart? 'God. Lavender was right after him. Why couldn't he pick on her?' Hermione asked herself. He kept rambling. "I mean. You're a stupid fucking mudblood, for Merlin's sake." He stated. Hermione glared through the darkness at him. She really wanted to kick him, and she tried, only to have him put his knee between her legs and hold her down that way. For some reason, Hermione had gotten totally aroused by the whole situation. He took his hand away from her mouth after five minutes or so, and sighed heavily.  
  
"It's not my fault I'm smarter than you Malfoy." Hermione snapped at him. He grimaced at her through the darkness of the old room, and Hermione, for some reason, shivered. His glare was so cold and uninviting. It was almost as if he could have killed her with that look. Had it been possible?  
  
"You are not smarter than me, mudblood." He sapped, pushed his body harder onto hers, crushing her against the wall. Hermione whimpered in pain and tried to struggle free, but it was a helpless gesture of protestation. "You will NEVER be smarter than me." He said, a deathly sound in his voice. "You are just fifth and a worthless Gryffindor whore." He growled. Hermione could feel herself get angry, and her cheeks started to burn. That sentence, and the fast that she couldn't get free from him, sparked her idea of the armed forces. He was the reason she joined the Navy. The next thing Hermione could remember was a sharp pain in her chest. She didn't know what it was, but it didn't feel too good. He backed away and head for the door. "See you later, mudblood." Was the last thing she had ever heard from Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Help" she had yelled. She noticed not too long after he left her there, that he had stabbed her under the left side of her ribs. A small Hufflepuff girl had been walking past a minute later, hearing Hermione's cries, and Madam Pomfrey had heeled her. Hermione had told no one who it was who had tried to kill her, but Ron had somehow guessed, but Hermione had said it wasn't him. The next he tried something funny, she would kick his sorry ass.  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
Hermione heaved a heavy sigh and lifted her hand. She knocked lightly and she heard a rustling of papers form inside.  
  
"Come in." Came Dumbldore's kind voice from the other side of the large oak door. Hermione breathed deeply one more time and grabbed the bras doorknob. She twisted it and opened the door, looking at Dumbledore with a smile. He stood and smiled at her. Hermione ignored the blonde sitting in the chair on the far wall next to the fireplace, and walked over to the elderly man. She opened her amrs to hug him, and he followed suite, wrapping his arms around her and draping his large velvet robe sleeves over her form.  
  
"It's nice to see you again." Hermione told him gently.  
  
"It is nice to see you over so many years, also." He told her. She held up the large bottle of French alcohol and he chuckled.  
  
"This is for you." She said to him. Malfoy remained seated, and Hermione could feel his silver eyes darting over her body, face, and hair. The old man chuckled again and Hermione grinned sheepishly. "I didn't know the correct thing to get you, so I got something I thought you would like." She told him.  
  
"You didn't have to get me anything." He told her appreciatively.  
  
"Oh but I wanted to." Hermione replied. He smiled, accepted the large bottle, which he set on a shelf behind him, and sat down again.  
  
"I believe you know Draco." He said. That was the part Hermione dreaded. Seeing Draco again after so many years. She still had the huge scar that he had given her with large silver and green dagger. Silver was rather cold against your lungs when your outsides were so hot. Hermione nodded to her former headmaster, but didn't turn around to look at the blonde. Hermione moved her head so that her thick brown hair covered her pale face.  
  
Why did it have to be him? Why couldn't work with Harry? Or Ron? Or even Pansy Parkinson. She didn't try and kill her at least. Hermione was, in truth, rather afraid to look at him. She didn't know why. She could take care of herself, but she was just afraid of him. She kept having nasty images of him stabbing her again. She didn't want to think about it. Her Gryffindor courage was something everyone who knew she was witch was proud of her for. She was either very courageous, or very headstrong. Or both. She chose the latter and looked over at him, a straight, board look on her face, when in truth, she was trying not to run and hide under Dumbldore's desk.  
  
"Hello Hermione." He said kindly. That made something in Hermione snap. 'He did not just call me Hermione!' Hermione screamed in her head. 'He has NO RIGHT to call me that. Or even be nice.' Hermione thought. She glared daggers at him and he looked a bit taken aback.  
  
"You have no right calling my that, Malfoy. You don't have the privilege." She snapped angrily at him. He had a look of, well; he didn't have a look on his face. He was just sitting there, staring deeply into her brown eyes. She stared back, forcing herself to keep un-intimidated eye contact.  
  
"I know you both had your fights but . . .." Hermione cut Dumbledore off rather rudely.  
  
"I came here out of pure reluctance, sir." Hermione started.  
  
"Please. Call me Albus." The old man said nicely.  
  
"OK, Albus. I came here because I knew I had a job to do. I am in no way glad to be here. If I could, I would rather drop dead. Actually no. I would suffer a painful death with a DAGGER, than be here." Hermione said coldly. Malfoy's face fell from a frown to a complete and utter look of sadness. 'Yeah, Malfoy JR! I STILL HATE YOU!' Hermione yelled at him with her mind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
What could I expect? I had been a dick and had stabbed her. She hadn't done anything to me except excel at everything I was good at. Except for Quidditch, which I knew she didn't like to fly. I should have known this was a bad idea. I should have known that stabbing her was a bad idea, but I was a stupid teenager. She could mask her feelings very well, but I could still find the faintest bit of fear in her chocolate eyes. She was afraid, but she had muscled up some of her Gryffindor courage and looked him straight in the eye.  
  
She had just said the coldest thing I would here out of a Gryffindors mouth.  
  
"I would suffer a painful death with a DAGGER, than be here." She sneered. I looked back at the moment when I had practically killed her. I had been so mad that she had beet me at something that I worked so hard to get. But yet again, so had she.  
  
Another thing I knew better than to do was to call her by her first name. She probably wouldn't have gone crazy and start yelling subtle signals to Dumbledore. I looked at Albus and saw a dawn of realization on his face. He knew, and, for some reason, I felt totally ashamed. He knew I was the person who had killed the smartest witch that either of us had ever seen. He sighed and stood up.  
  
"I think I'll give you some time alone." He said, heading for the door. The next thing that happened I defiantly didn't expect. She ran to Albus, grabbed his hand and got this looked of utter terror on her heart shaped face.  
  
"Please. Don't leave me here alone with him." She said pleadingly.  
  
"Hermione." Albus started. "He has grown up. He will do no harm to you. I promise." He said. She still had the same look as he gently pulled his hand away and walked out the door. The side of her body hit the wall and she slid to the floor, hiding her face from my view.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione was afraid, and she didn't care that he knew. Hermione had been dead for 20 minutes. They didn't give up and they had saved her. When you were murdered, there were no white lights, angel song, pearly gates, and clouds. Nope. You were too petrified to realize the good that would have been surrounding you. Everything was black, and your spirit was shocked and lost. Hermione's had almost been completely gone, until somehow, she was pulled back to reality.  
  
He stood and looked down at her. Hermione started to silently cry, remembering the pain and the sorrow she felt when she felt her spirit slipped away. He glided over to her, slowly. He squatted down, not more than two feet away from her, and reached out to touch her. Hermione back away from him hesitantly and stood up. She didn't want to look like a nut case, but what could she say? She was petrified because she had hidden all of her feelings of that day away in the hollow, and locked it up with her own little people, one evil, one good. You know. Just for balance.  
  
"Don't touch me." She told him, still backing away.  
  
"Hermione . . .." he started.  
  
"I told you. You can't call me that." She said angrily.  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"You killed me, Malfoy. I was dead for a full twenty minutes because they wouldn't give up on me. I died. I didn't go to heaven. Instead. I stayed in Limbo, the one that reflected on my attitude toward you. It was dark and lifeless." She told him. "I was half past dead, and wishing for death." She finished. He just stood there, looking at her with soft eyes. He looked rather pathetic when he looked like that. 'Was that guilt that just flashed over his face?' Hermione asked herself.  
  
"Look. I'm sorry." He apologized. Hermione looked very confused. He was apologizing? To her? He continued to talk to her. "I'm sorry about what I did. I was just, jealous, I guess." He confessed.  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" she asked him quietly.  
  
"Because for the next two months, we'll be working together." He told her. Hermione blinked. He tried to move forward, but Hermione stepped back.  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"They, well, Albus and the Weasley's, want to know who did it, and I am London's best detective, and you are America's best. They wanted us to team up and figure out who killed him." He answered. Hermione only nodded. Why was he doing this? Being so nice to her? He was never nice to her, and he never apologized. This was just too weird.  
  
"I don't feel comfortable being alone with you anymore." She told him in a monotone. Why was she acting so civil toward him? He had tried to kill her. He only nodded and he opened the door, finding Albus Dumbledore riding the escalator, eating lemon drops.  
  
"Albus." Draco said. Dumbledore looked up at him and smiled. He walked up the stairs and into the room to find Hermione sitting on a chair that she put in front of his desk.  
  
"OK. Down to business." Albus said, sitting down. Draco levitated his chair to sit next to Hermione's, with three feet in between. They looked at the older man and Draco glanced at Hermione, who just kept her eyes forward on something behind Albus. "Here are two keys," he said, pulling out a box from his pocket, opening it up to reveal two silver identical keys. "These are keys to your new apartment in Miami, Florida." The two younger humans in the room glanced at each other and Hermione spoke up.  
  
"The murder was in Europe, Albus. Why America?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well. We think the killer might have skipped the country." He told them.  
  
"How do you know?" Draco asked.  
  
"I don't. I just think he or she might have. I have a strong feeling that she has." Albus said. Hermione looked at Draco, feeling safer in the room with Albus there. He looked back and then back to Dumbledore, who leered at them.  
  
"Why just one apartment?" Hermione asked.  
  
"You two will be posing as a newlywed couple." Dumbledore said. Hermione flinched. "Oh. Don't worry. There are two bedrooms. No same room sleeping." He informed them. Hermione felt a bit better, but she was thousands of miles away from Dumbldore's protection from the cynical blonde sitting next to her. Ass hole. "You will be going to Miami to look out for anyone familiar to you. This person might be targeting wizards because Fred and George never go into the muggle world. The only other person that could have known was another wizard from Hogwarts. If you see anybody you recognize from Hogwarts, follow them. Keep them in your eye sight." He told them.  
  
"So now we're stalkers?" Hermione asked jokingly.  
  
"Not really. Just, private protectors." He remarked. Hermione nodded.  
  
"When do we leave?" she asked. He pulled out the tickets and Hermione sighed. The day of Fred and George's funeral. She was sort of hoping the day after, but hey. You can't always get what you wish for.  
  
"Now. This is all the two of you will need." He said. "Other than the tickets and the keys." He said quickly. He pulled out two velvet boxes. One was scarlet red, and the other was emerald green. He passed the red one to Hermione, and the green one to Draco. She opened it and it was a gold wedding band with small rubies, and Draco's was silver with small emeralds.  
  
"Ah crap." She said to herself. "I'll wear it after we get onto the plain. People so can't see this." She said more to herself than her companions. Even if one was a bad companion.  
  
"Tap! Tap! Tap!" everyone in the room, even Fawkes, looked toward the window.  
  
"Ah!" Hermione screamed. There was the most evil looking owl trying to get into the room. Dumbledore opened it with his wand and the bird flew in, resting on Hermione's leg. It stuck out it's leg and Hermione untied it cautiously and when she did, the bird jetted out the window.  
  
"Well?" Draco asked. Hermione looked at him and glared evily. He rose an eyebrow t her and she went back to the letter.  
  
"While you are there, and I am here There is something for you to fear I am no longer there but I am here And you are without a seer  
  
I am on the lose I'm on a killing spree I have no helpers and I have no friends Who can really help me  
  
There is one when the curtains go up There is one when the curtains go down There when be no curtains after I'm done Because when they clap, there will be a missing one  
  
Hermione read out loud. Her eyebrows knitted together and she she read it over again to herself.  
  
"What does that mean?" Draco asked.  
  
"Something about the killer on a killing spree and curtains." Hermione said.  
  
"Curtains?" Draco asked.  
  
"Maybe something about the killer killing them from outside a window. Like, a sniper or something." Hermione said.  
  
"Curtains? Clapping?" Draco asked again. Trying to put it together.  
  
"Curtains and clapping at plays . . .." Hermione ventured. Her face lit up. "A play. They're going to kill someone in a play. But who? I mean, a lot of my friends became Broadway showgirls." Hermione said. "Lavender Brown, Dean Thomas, Lavender's sister, Violet, um, Denis Creevy, Hannah Abbot. A whole ton of people act that I know of." She finished.  
  
"You sure did figure that out fast . . .." Draco said skeptically.  
  
"Are you implying I did it?" Hermione asked astonished.  
  
"Maybe." Draco said, standing. Hermione stood, remembering that Albus was there and he couldn't hurt her.  
  
"I would never kill anybody. Well, except you." Hermione said. "Always have to repay the debt." Hermione sneered. Draco glared at her and got in her face. Hermione glared equally back, only to have Albus tell them to calm down.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I was sitting on my bed, you know, looking out the window towards the Edmond Theatre. More people were showing up and I knew it was my time to go, so I put on my cloak and grabbed my handcuffs. I looked at my suitcase and I grabbed my whip. I put on my leather gloves and put my wand in my pocket. I wasn't going to use my gun since I was going to be in a building full of stupid, disgusting muggles.  
  
I walked down the stairs and out the front door. I walked down the sidewalk, past women, children, homeless bums, and finally into the large theatre front doors. I paid for my ticket and I went into the theatre room. I took my seat in the front row and I set down my hood. I had charmed my normally blonde hair to be black, just so he wouldn't recognize me at first glance. The lights dimmed after twenty minutes or so, and I sat back to watch the production of "Cinderella". What kind of name was that anyway?  
  
The production ended up being about a slave muggle girl who found true love in a handsome muggle prince, who was, not surprisingly, Dean Thomas.  
  
When they got to the last scene, I got up and moved out of the room. I walked toward the back of the room and exited quietly. I looked around idly, trying to find the door to the back of the stage. I found it not too long after and started to walk toward it. When I got close, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned quickly and saw it was a large policeman. He was rather ugly. Well duh! Anyway, he looked at me with a look that simply said, "Where the hell do you think you're going?"  
  
"The viewing room is that way." He motioned to the door that I had just come out of. I look over his shoulder at him and smiled. I looked around and noticed that nobody was around, so I socked him in the face and I pulled him into a darkened corner. I pulled out my wand and smirked at him.  
  
"Avada Kadavra." I murmured. A blinding green light emitted form my wand, and the guard's already limp body, became lifeless as well. "Stupid muggle." I said icily. All of them were worthless if you asked me. I dusted off my black cloak and opened the door that I was trying to get into a minute or so ago. I slipped in unnoticed and closed the door.  
  
There was a long hall the met me next. There were tons of doors with tons of words printed over the front of them. I started to walk down the hall, looking for Dean's. It took me one minute to find his and I tried to open it, but it was locked. I pulled out wand one more time and I unlocked it. Perfect.  
  
I slipped in and closed it behind me. I locked it and turned on the light. The room was small with a vanity with make-up and hair supplies, and there was a rack of clothes for the production and there were many seats around the room. I sat at the one in front of the vanity and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked pretty good with black hair. I might keep it that way, actually.  
  
My mind drifted to Dean on stage. He looked so happy, doing something he seriously wanted to do. It was almost a shame I had to kill him. Almost . . .. I was looking forward for his two minutes of being in here right before the curtain goes up for the last time. For him anyway.  
  
I waited around the room for a few minutes, looking at my self in the mirror. I wasn't vain; I just thought a lot of my appearance. I had a few freckles, jet-black hair, and white as snow skin. My lips were soft peach and my eyelashes were dark and long, hiding my ocean blue eyes. I was quite the catch in my days at Hogwarts. I even turned some girls into lesbians with my looks and charm.  
  
My thoughts were knocked when I heard someone unlocking the door. I stayed put, looking at the door in the reflection of the mirror. I put my hood up, and made sure he could see at lest my lips under the fabric. He opened the door and I could hear someone yell for him to not take too much time because the curtains were going up soon.  
  
"OK, Mike." He said to the man who had told him to hurry. Dean closed the door and locked it. He turned around and saw me sitting at the vanity. I pulled out my wand and pointed it at him. He stopped moving and I smirked at him through the reflection of the mirror.  
  
"Hello Dean." I said menacingly.  
  
"Who are you?" Dean asked. I sighed and pulled down my hood, looking at him in the mirror.  
  
"Oh wow! Hi!" he said excited. He started to move toward me with open arms and I yelled the first spell that came to mind. The body bind curse, which seemed to be more and more useful. He fell to the floor and I went over to him. I un-bonded his arms and put the handcuffs around his wrists and around his ankles. I grabbed the whip from my cloak and wrapped it around his neck. I took out my invisibility potion and poured it on him.  
  
"Don't worry, love. You'll barely feel a thing." I told him right before he became fully invisible. I levitated him out of the room and into the back of the stage. Nobody saw me, thank god, or else I'd have to kill somebody else that wasn't my target, like that stupid guard back there. I took him behind the main frame of the scenery of the play and I climbed the ladder that went to the over hang over the stage.  
  
Dean was now visible to me and I could now see the whip.  
  
"30 seconds till last curtain!" came a female voice. I smiled. I lengthened the whip and I tied to a banister high above the stage with the help of my wand. He was moving again and I had my wand to him.  
  
"You know, Dean. I still love you, but, you screwed up. So. I'm going to screw you up." I told him evilly.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" he asked me.  
  
"I told you, Dean. You screwed up. You cheated on me." I told him. I floated his body in the air and I smiled evilly.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked, trying not to look under him.  
  
"Curtain pull in 5 . . . ." the woman started.  
  
"I love you Dean, and I will see you hell." I said.  
  
"4. . .." she continued.  
  
"You really hurt me. So now I'll hurt you." I told him quickly.  
  
"2 . . .." she called. I blew him a kiss. "1 . . .." the curtain was pulled and everyone started coming out from around the back. Dean was going to be the last to come out. I noticed he was about to yell, so I pulled out the wand I got from Fred and shut him up. Everyone in the production came out and it was finally Dean's turn.  
  
"Good bye Dean." I told him. He pulled my wand away and he from the ceiling. When the whip was finished in length, the impact broke his neck and he continued to swing back and forth in a dead weight way. Everyone below started to scream and I looked down over the rail, grinning at my handy work.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
AN/: I am DONE!! Woo hoo!!  
  
OK. I have a question for you all. Whoever can tell me how to be able to make things bold and italic, they get a clue on who the murder is! Come on people! REVIEW!!! 


	5. Authors Note: IMPORTANT!

NAME: Death by Dominatrix  
  
AUTHOR: Stupid_Girl_of_Cold  
  
SUMMARY: Hermione Granger is a muggle detective for a detective agency in New York City, New York. She's smart, beautiful, and she is a hard ass. After Hogwarts, she had gone into the Navy and now she was the best detective in New York. When two unexpected people are murdered, she goes to London for the funeral, only to find that the murderer has gone over seas to New York, and was striking there, so she has to team up with London's best detective, Draco Malfoy, to find the murderer before they strike another person that is important to Hermione.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I wouldn't write a fan fiction if I owned anything.  
  
RAITING: R  
  
REASON: Sexual humor, sexual content, crude language, and violence.  
  
OK!! Christmas Special! Chapter 1! I hope you like. Oh, and I admit that Draco is OOC, but hey, I DON'T CARE!  
  
Chapter Summary: Hermione and Draco have sex in the back of a cab, they have Fred and George's funeral, and Hermione and Draco are sent off to Miami, looking for the killer who had recently killed in New York.  
  
LEMON FOR YOU!!  
  
CHAPTER 5.  
  
Hermione sat in the cab, next to Draco. Dumbledore had passed them each a folder of the evidence that they would need to know. Hermione had reluctantly gotten into the cab with Draco, and she really didn't want to be alone with him.  
  
'Come on 'Mione, you should get him back for ruining you.' Her little voice said. Hermione didn't know what to do except for sit deathly close to the window on her side of the purple cab.  
  
They were cut off from the wizard on the other side by black glass and he couldn't hear anything they said because there was an unbreakable silence charm on the glass. Wizards needed privacy, too you know.  
  
"Granger." Someone said. Hermione looked over at Draco and saw him looking intently at her.  
  
"Yes?" she asked, trying not to scream and run away.  
  
"I was, uh, wondering if you, um, wanted to, uh, get something to eat and talk about the case?" Draco asked. Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. She looked at the large clock that was floating above the Shrieking Shack and noticed it was almost 6:00 and she hadn't eaten anything since the night before because the airplane food was awful. 'Why was he nervous?' Hermione asked herself. 'Oh yeah. He was probably afraid of rejection.' She finished.  
  
"No way in hell." Hermione snapped. He looked put out and he sat back, looking out his window.  
  
"I knew I shouldn't have hurt you." He said out loud. Hermione looked at him, an eyebrow raised. "I mean, if I hadn't, maybe you would let me take you out to dinner." He continued. "But . . . ouch!" Draco bellowed. The cab had taken a sharp turn and had hit a bump, sending Hermione into his lap, hitting her head on his.  
  
"Ow." Hermione said, holding her forehead. Draco clapped his hand onto his forehead and the cab hit another jolty bump, sending Draco's face into Hermione's chest. "Malfoy!" she screeched, pushing his head away from her cleavage. She tried to get off his lap, but failed because the cab was hitting a series of rough bumps.  
  
Draco fell forward, carrying Hermione with him, onto the carpeted floor of the carriage. He landed on top of her but that quickly changed as they hit another huge bump, sending them up into the air and switching Hermione to be on top of him. The bumps gave a five-second pause, giving Draco a long enough pause to make a perverted comment.  
  
"I kind of like this position. If only we were naked." He said. They hit yet more bumps, causing Hermione to fly up off of him, and then came back down, landing on his lap. "Yup. If only." He said. Hermione was going to sock him in the face, but the bumps came back in short intervals, making her bounce a few good times on his lap. He put his hands on her hips and forced her back down onto his lap, stopping her from bouncing because he was already starting to show through his trousers. The bumps stopped, but the ride did not. They still had fifteen solid minutes.  
  
"Malfoy." She scowled. "You are such a perverted pig." She said, trying to get up, but he had a tight grip on her hips. He sat up, pushing his bulge into her inner thighs and looked her in the eyes.  
  
"Sorry, Granger." He said. Hermione breathed deeply, trying to keep herself composed, and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Whatever, Malfoy." She sneered. Her face turned from his and she looked out the window at the sunset and the orange horizon.  
  
"Hermione . . .." he started until her face turned sharply to his, glaring. "Please. Let me take you out to dinner." He said. She was still sitting on his lap, his hands still on her hips, and his bulge still pressing into her. 'Here's your chance 'Mione!' her voice yelled. 'No. That would be childish.' She said to her voice. 'I'll leave you alone.' It persuaded. 'Done.' Hermione said.  
  
"Fine. I'll go to dinner with you. But only because we can work on the case." Hermione told him. His face lit up and Hermione almost felt bad about what she was going to do. "Well I'll get up then." She said. She started to get up, but faked that she couldn't and landed back onto his bulge. You could almost hear him moan. Hermione felt heat go through her body and land in the place between her legs. 'Focus.' Hermione told herself. "Oh. Sorry." She said. She tried to get up again, but fell back down. He fell backwards with a moan and Hermione tried hard not to smile.  
  
"Granger." He growled. Something in Hermione clicked. It sounded so good when he growled her name. She wanted to hear it again.  
  
"What, Malfoy?" she asked, her eyebrows rising. His hands were back onto her hips, making her grind into him. Hermione shivered and got a vision in her head of him puncturing her soft skin with something other than a dagger. Hermione snapped out her trance and she looked down at his face and saw a look of ecstasy on his face. She grinded her hips into him voluntarily, and put her arms on the cab couch behind her. He moaned again.  
  
"Granger." He growled warningly.  
  
"Yes?" she asked. He snapped up and started nibbling, kissing, and sucking on her neck. Hermione was taken by surprise. She started to push him off, until his hand excaped up under her skirt. Two fingers went under the band of her lacy white underwear and slipped inside of her. Hermione gasped and she swiveled her hips. "Malfoy." She warned. He looked at her, mischief in his eyes.  
  
"Yes?" he asked. Hermione tried her hardest to glare at him, but it was no use. She put her hands in front of her and unzipped his pants, relieving his erection, the plan long forgotten. She grabbed it and her eyes got big. Now those visions of her and him locked together in sex were flooding in. He slipped another finger into her and Hermione cried out, throwing her head back. His thumb also slipped under the hem of her panties and started to rub her most sensitive area.  
  
"God Malfoy." Hermione breathed. She started to stroke his member and he groaned into her neck. She started to give him a hand job and he started to moan along with her, still keeping up his stroking methods.  
  
"Say my name." He breathed into her ear.  
  
"Malfoy." She gasped out and he rubbed her more vigorously.  
  
"Wrong answer, Hermione." He hinted. Hermione didn't think to hesitate.  
  
"Oh god, Draco!" she screamed, after she tried helplessly not to.  
  
"That's what I like to hear." He said, working with his fingers to finish her off. Hermione could feel herself starting to climax as she worked him into pleasurable bliss.  
  
She came first, with him right behind her. Hermione landed on him when he fell back. They were breathing heavily and their clothes were somewhat damp from the sweat. Hermione gave a small groan and tried to sit up, but she failed and lay back down on top of him, putting their foreheads together. She looked at him and then realization of what she just did hit her and she clambered off of him, only to fall breathlessly onto the cab couch. She covered herself with her skirt and covered her face with her arm. All of a sudden, the cab stopped and Hermione grabbed her folder and disappearated out of the cab and into Ginny's old room, which was empty at the moment.  
  
She had just let THE Draco Malfoy finger her into orgasm. 'Now think about what would happen if it wasn't just his fingers.' Hermione thought. 'I'd probably be at his house, getting fucked in the ass.' She finished thinking.  
  
"Oh shit." Hermione muttered. "That felt soooooo good." Hermione said, flopping down onto the bed. She sighed heavily and closed her eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
He didn't know what got into him. One minute, he was apologizing to her, the next; he was having sex with her in the back seat of a public cab. Ew . . .. 'Negative tons of hygiene points from that certain cab.' Draco thought. Draco really wanted to take her to dinner though. He probably screwed up his chances with her though.  
  
"Why did you have to be such a pervert, Draco?" he asked himself. He then appearated into his house and into his large green and silver room, and he instantly started looking for something. He went into his large closet and pulled out a small box from the very back. He opened it and sighed. Inside was the dagger he had used on her all of those years ago.  
  
"Help." He had heard her yell before he had fully gotten out of earshot of her helpless cries. At the time he didn't care on little bit, but now, he regretted it. Malfoy's weren't supposed to regret anything, but that was when his father was alive. He died long ago, though, and had taken his mother with him, leaving the Malfoy fortune to Draco.  
  
He had heard that she had died, but they had brought her back. He had found out by other sources that she had gone into the American armed forces, instead of Britain's.  
  
"Where's that damn owl?" Draco muttered to himself, looking around his room. He looked to the top of his canopy bed and saw a dark little owl with some white feathers hear and there. "Nilla." He called to it. It flapped its little wings and flew toward him. He stuck out his arm and it landed gently near his wrist. Draco set the bird on the edge of his desk and he started to write a small note to his detective concubine.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I'm sorry about how I acted earlier. It was rude and I was being very inappropriate. At least we have separate bedrooms in Florida. We might have gone too far in the cab back in Hogsmeade, but it was worth it. We'll be leaving tomorrow and I hope I can at least get you dinner there.  
  
Your whatever I am,  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
Draco closed the letter and tied it with a gold and red ribbon. He tied it to his owl's leg and a parcel with the dagger in it, and he let the owl fly out the window. He sighed after it got out of sight and started to pack for Miami.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
//I'm so tired of being here Suppressed by all of my childish fears If you have to leave I wish that you would just leave  
  
Cuz your presence still lingers here And it won't leave me alone These wounds won't seem to heal This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears And I held your hand through all of these years But you sti-ill have . . .  
  
All of me//  
  
My Immortal by Evanescence  
  
Georgia and Freda stood next to Fred and George's graves, crying.  
  
"And as they walk through the valley of death, they shall fear no evil . . .." the cleric said loudly over the graveyard. Hermione sighed and looked at the two women who were crying over their deceased husbands.  
  
Hermione looked around the graveyard and her eyes fell onto a blonde standing a good fifty feet away, observing the funeral. She thought back on the night before where she had been sleeping soundly and she had heard a tap on the window. It was a small dark owl. It looked rather nice, unlike the other black owl that had visited her not too long ago. She had gotten up and let it in. She had read the letter and opened the parcel. Inside was the dagger he had killed her with.  
  
"It was worth it?" Hermione asked as she read the letter over again. She had had a restless sleep after that with strange dreams of the day he had attacked her in that classroom, which was now used for Creative Art. 'Figure's.' Hermione had thought.  
  
Draco looked at her and they locked eyes. He was wearing the traditional black, while Hermione was wearing light, sky blue. To Hermione, death was a time for celebration. It was time where your spirit would pass on onto a better life. Hermione had wanted that after she had been pulled back into her body.  
  
Hermione told Harry and Ginny that she would be back and headed over toward Draco. She was holding a medium sized blue purse that was thrown over her shoulder. She walked up to him where he was leaning against a tree and stood two feet away from him, hanging her head a bit.  
  
"Hey." He said.  
  
"Hi." She answered.  
  
"What are you doing over here?" he asked in confusion. She opened her purse and pulled out the dagger.  
  
"I should ask you the same question." She retorted. He sighed and switched his wait. "Why'd you send this to me?" she asked, showing the dagger to him. He looked at it and then to her heart shaped face and shrugged.  
  
"I don't know." He said. She gave him a ticked off look and he sighed. "I thought I would send it to you since, you know, I thought you'd want it." He said. She put it away in her purse and she looked him in the eye.  
  
"Um, about yesterday in the cab . . .." she started. He put an index finger on her lips and she sighed.  
  
"Let's not talk about it right now." He said, returning his hand to his pocket. She looked at him skeptically.  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"This is a funeral, Granger." He told her. She nodded and turned away. He grabbed her hand and she turned her head back toward him. "On the plane." He told her. She only nodded again, took her hand from his grasp, and walked back over to her best friends, not looking back at him until the funeral was over.  
  
Five minutes later, the caskets were lowered into graves and the female twins had to be stopped from jumping in with them. Hermione really did feel for them. The poor things, loosing their husbands, the men they would love for the rest of their lives. Hermione then looked back over to Draco, and he looked back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"The flight from London, England to Miami, Florida, please board." A woman said over the intercom.  
  
Hermione had been sitting across from Draco in the lounge, waiting for that message to come overhead. She set down that month's issue of "Gloss", and stood up, grabbing her bag. She had long changed out of her dress and into a black tube top with blue low-rise jeans and black suede stiletto high heels that tide up the front in thin suede shoe strings. Draco stood up, him being in a black muscle shirt and blue baggy jeans with black vans. He had on a pair of sunglasses and his hair wasn't slicked back like it had been at the funeral that morning.  
  
"Ready?" he asked her. She nodded. She hadn't said one word to him since the funeral, and it was getting annoying. They started to walk toward the plane gate, and he talked to her without looking at her. "Why aren't you talking?" he asked, giving the stewardess his ticket. She shrugged and he saw that gesture out of the corner of his eyes. They started to walk down the short suspended hallway and he looked around him, as they got closer to the plane door, and leaned in closer to her. "I don't like the cold shoulder." He told her, slapping her behind, lingering abit to squeeze, and getting onto the plain.  
  
"Ass hole." Hermione muttered to herself as she got into the plain herself. She sat down in the seat next to him and took the ring case out of her purse. She opened it and slid the ring on. Draco saw this movement out of the corner of his eye and he did the same with his ring. "It's good to see you're thinking, honey." Hermione said coldly. He turned her face toward him and kissed her, tongue and all. The only reason Hermione didn't pull back was because either she was totally transfixed, or she didn't want to make people suspicious. Inside, the former won. When he did pull away, Hermione sort of stared at him for a second until quickly looking away.  
  
"Now." He started, taking a magazine from the selection in front of Hermione, which, to Hermione's utter annoyance, was a Victoria's Secret magazine. "You wanted to talk about something." It was more of a statement than a question. Hermione's train of thought slid subconsciously to the little escapade they had the night before and she sighed.  
  
"Yes. I have a question." She told him.  
  
"Shoot." He said, flipping a page in the magazine.  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"Why what?" he asked rhetorically.  
  
"Why did you do it?" She asked him back. He took off his sunglasses and looked her in the eyes.  
  
"Because I wanted to." He told her. He was going to go back to his magazine but Hermione lightly grabbed his chin and made him look at her.  
  
"I want a better answer than that." She told him sternly.  
  
"Hormones?" he suggested with a shrug. She let him go and looked at her Acoustic Girl magazine. "Plus." He said before sighing. "You went along with it." He finished.  
  
"So? You started it." She said, not looking at him.  
  
"Did Miss Hermione Granger get caught in the throws of passion?" he asked in an annoying tone of voice. Hermione's head snapped toward him and she glared.  
  
"No." She said defiantly. He leaned in closer to her and smirked. 'This couldn't be good.' Hermione thought, shivering inwardly as she felt his hot breath on her neck.  
  
"I recall you screaming my name." He told her. Hermione scowled and was going to say something else when the stewardess told everybody what to do in case of an emergency, smiling the whole time.  
  
"I did not scream your name, Malfoy." She snapped when it was all over.  
  
"Yes you did, Granger." He said. He got closer, just so she could hear him. "You screamed my name and you came hard. Just admit that you liked it." He told her. Hermione sighed, making it look like she was going to admit it.  
  
"No." she said. He sat back and Hermione grinned at him. "I would have admitted it if you would have used another appendage, other you're your fingers." She told him, being just as annoying to him just like he was being to her.  
  
"So now you're telling me that you would have admitted it if I would have fucked you the traditional way?" he asked quietly.  
  
"That's what I'm saying." Hermione said, taking her headphones and CD player from her purse and a put in a Mozart CD, turning it up all the way so she couldn't hear him talking to her. Draco sat back annoyed and continued to look at the half naked girls in his magazine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
I am so good. I had killed two out of the fifteen guys that I wanted to kill. Thirteen more and I will purposefully turn myself in. Or not and I can make friends, get them to tell me the names of the men that hurt them and then kill all of them. Or, I . . .. I'll stop making plans because I don't want to get ahead of myself. I just loved the way the crowd screamed as their beloved Dean Thomas descended from the ceiling and broke his neck.  
  
"Yes. One plane ticket to Miami, Florida." I said to the woman behind the counter. She smiled and got my ticket. I grabbed my small suitcase and walked toward the plain lounge.  
  
I sat down by a small child that was probably waiting for her mother. She had flaming red hair and bright blue eyes. She looked up at me and I looked down at her.  
  
"Hi." She said, fidgeting.  
  
"Hello." I said kindly. I didn't have a problem with small children, male or female.  
  
"What's your name?" I asked her. She smiled at me and I smiled back.  
  
"Piper." She told me.  
  
"Hello Piper. You can call me Page." I told her. I wasn't going to tell her my real name. I don't know why not, but I was just a bit paranoid. Page meant servant of God. And that was what I was. A servant to God that I knew was a woman, thank you very much.  
  
"Hi Page." She said in her small voice.  
  
"Hey. Can you do me a favor?" I asked her. I didn't believe in recruiting, but she was the perfect person for the job.  
  
"Yeah." She answered.  
  
"Yeah?" I asked. She nodded her head. "Cool. Promise me, that when you get older, have tons of boyfriends, and whenever one of them hurts you, you make sure to hurt them back." I told her. She looked at me confused for a second and then she answered.  
  
"You mean like, kill them?" she asked. OH YEAH! She was perfect for the job.  
  
"Exactly." I told her. She shrugged.  
  
"OK." She told me.  
  
"Cool." I said.  
  
"The flight from New York City, New York to Miami, Florida, please board." Said a voice over head. I stood, patted Piper's little head, and I walked into the plane, taking my seat in the very back.  
  
AN: LEMONS FOR YOU! VERY SOUR LEMONS!! I hope you liked it! I know I enjoyed writing it. Draco is overly annoying in this chapter; it's very funny actually. I hope you liked their little scene in the back seat of that cab.  
  
LEMONS FOR YOU!! ** I say in an Ed, from Ed, Edd, and Eddy, voice.** 


End file.
